world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
092014-Beau-Sami
arcaneArtisan2 AA began pestering chessAficionado CA at 20:52 -- 08:52 AA: Sami comes running up to Beau, short of breath. "Beau!" 08:52 CA: "Hello Sami!"... 08:53 CA: Beau is just finishing wrapping up his chess set... 08:53 CA: "Is something wrong?"... 08:53 AA: "Beau, I'm sorry I didn't know about this beforehand, or I would've told you about it" 08:54 CA: "What happened?"... 08:54 AA: "Maenam just told me our kids are in danger, and Libby has offered to send us to them." 08:54 AA: "But....I don't know how long I'll be gone." 08:54 AA: She looks sad. 08:54 AA: "But obviously I have to go. And you can't." 08:55 AA: "I'm sorry I have to go like this." She really does look upset about it. 08:55 CA: The smile melts off his face. "...oh"... 08:55 AA: "...yeah. But we should still be able to PM, right?" 08:56 CA: "Well, that is quite alright Sami, the children are important to the session"... 08:56 CA: "And yes, we will hopefully stay in touch"... 08:56 AA: "Not just hopefully! I'll message you all the time!" 08:56 AA: "Even if it doesn't go through at first because we're too far away or something. I'll keep trying until I hear back from you!" 08:56 CA: "I will miss you Sami, but this is a day I knew was going to come eventually. I look forward to your messages"... 08:57 AA: "I'm sorry. I wish we had more time, so we could have a proper goodbye." She stands on her toes and throws her arms around Beau, kissing him. 08:58 AA: "I love you. And I'll come back as soon as I possibly can to visit you. And to introduce you to your kids!" 08:59 AA: "I'll keep an eye on your kid with Tlaloc, too! Since you won't be able to. I can be like her stepmom or something." 08:59 CA: He returns the kiss happily. "I look forward to it. Oh! And before I forget..."... 09:00 CA: He takes out the His version of the Beau from the chess set Sami made him for Valentines. He hands it to her. "Here, to remember me"... 09:00 AA: She smiles, and clutches it to her chest for a moment as if treasuring it. "Like I need any help to remember you!" But she captchalogs the piece anyway. 09:01 CA: "Good luck, make sure the kids eat their vegetables and do their homework."... 09:01 CA: He gives her another kiss... 09:02 AA: "I will. Goodbye for now, Beau." 09:02 CA: "Until we meet again"... 09:03 AA: Sami makes to leave, but as she gets to the door, she turns back around and stares at Beau for a little while, a sad look in her eyes. Then she inhales and sighs, and turns back to run off. 09:05 CA: Beau sits down in his chair as the door closes, and looks at the now incomplete chess set. He sighs as well... 09:05 CA: He picks up the Sami piece and holds it to his chest and captchalouges it...